Smash of the Titans
by mbrothers
Summary: Based on "Clash of the Titans". When jealousy and desire for revenge threaten an entire kingdom, it is up to Link to save it as well as restore his birthright. In the process, he discovers powers and potential even he didn't suspect. I know, sucky summary
1. The Death Sentence

_Long ago, before the history of Nintendo was written, there were 2. There was the Sky and the Earth. The sky was personified by Pac-Man, and the Earth by Galaxian. The children of these two were the titans. Their other children were the Cyclopeses. Pac-Man, disgusted at the Cyclopeses, imprisoned them in Tartarus, the deepest pit of the underworld. Galaxian was furious at Pac-Man for this and turned to the children, promising whichever one overthrew their father would be the ruler of the world. Only Ganondorf, the youngest, was brave enough to do it. He defeated his father, and married his sister Nabooru. Unfortunately, Ganondorf broke his promise to his mother to free the Cyclopeses. However, Ganondorf received a prophecy predicting that he would be overthrown by his children just as he had overthrown his father. And so, he ordered his wife to hand over each of their six children after they were born to be swallowed by him. Their first was a daughter named Malon, then a son named Timone, then a daughter named Pauline, then a son named Luigi, then a daughter named Peach. However, when it came time for the final child, a son named Mario, Nabooru could not bear to lose another child, and hid him, giving Ganondorf a stone to swallow instead. When Mario grew up, he freed his brothers and sisters. He then freed the Cyclopeses, who then forged for the three brothers their weapons. Timone his helm of darkness, a helmet that could let him become one with shadows and move undetected. Luigi his trident, which could cut through anything and be thrown right through a mountain. Mario his Master Lightning Bolt, which made other lightning bolts fade in comparison. The three brothers, also known as the Big Three, battled their father and defeated him, banishing him to Tartarus. The Big Three then drew lots for the three territories. Mario got the sky, Luigi the sea and Timone the Underworld. The gods then ruled the world from Olympus. However, after a century of the gods ruling over humans, a new generation of titans emerged…_

**Smash of the Titans**

**Part 1: The Birth**

Chapter 1

It was a misty morning on the shore of Calatia. The sky was gray, and the sea roared as it slammed against the shore, carved in the ground entirely from rock. A group of people approached the rocky shore of the sea. In front was Arn (See AN if you don't know who I'm talking about), the middle-aged king of Calatia. His face was wrinkled with fury and jealousy, the reason they were all there. It was an execution, of a prisoner Arn had arrested personally. With him were his top general, as well as 20 soldiers, 4 of which were carrying a coffin, following while expressing their disgust at their prisoner, in complete agreement with their king, for they had volunteered to accompany Arn during the execution. Two more followed them. One of them was a beautiful young woman with blond hair and green eyes named Medila (See AN if you don't know who I'm talking about). She was the daughter of Arn as well as prisoner that was to be executed, along with her newborn baby son. Her green eyes were red from sobbing over impending doom and the doom of her child, when neither had committed any true crime. Tears even then streamed down her face, mostly from the soldiers mocking and spitting at her. "Slut of the gods" they called her over and over again. She could find nothing living to compare their treatment of her with, but found trying gratuitous, as she didn't have long to live. The only thing worse was her knowing her child, who had just recently been given the gift of life, was about to die. The baby's name was Link.

When they had reached the shore, Arn ordered them to halt. Looking to the sky, he yelled, "Gods of Final Destination! Bear witness to this! I, Arn, King of Argos, do hereby condemn my daughter Medila and her son Link to the sea! The mother of the child who I have been told by prophecy is destined to lead to my downfall! For this treason, the mother and her child must be eliminated! And to Mario, I curse you for your attempted murder of me! Now, you shall see your lover and son die at the hands of the sea!"

The soldiers broke out in applause as the four carrying the coffin opened it. Two soldiers then came and lifted Medila, carrying her over. She screamed and thrashed, trying desperately to break loose. She almost did when she managed to kick the soldier grabbing her by the feet, but two more swarmed in to hold her down. They then placed her and her son in the coffin and locked it. 6 more then lifted the coffin and threw it into the sea, continuing to cheer as it headed out to sea.

Arn's face then calmed, as he sighed with satisfaction. His anger was still there, but not in the uncontrollable way as before. He then said to his general, "It is done."

Meanwhile, at Final Destination, the gods were indeed watching on.

In the throne room of Final Destination, there were 13 thrones arranged in a lower-cased "n" shape. There was a golden throne at the end, and 6 thrones branching off left and right, forming the shape.

In the seat was Mario, King of the Gods. He was the god of Lightning and ruled the sky. To his left were the goddesses of Final Destination. The first belonged to Peach, Mario's wife and sister. She was the goddess of Marriage and Women. The second belonged to Pauline (See AN if you don't know who I'm talking about), Mario's sister. The third was empty. The fourth belonged to Samus, daughter of Mario and Mario's heir. She was the goddess of wisdom, weaving and strategic battle. The fifth belonged to Sonia (See AN if you don't know who I'm talking about), daughter of Mario. She was the goddess of Hunting, Maidenhood and the Moon. The sixth belonged to Zero Suit Samus, the only god in the room not related to all of the others, for her origins were a mystery to all. She was the goddess of Beauty and Love. On Mario's right sat the gods of fFnal Destination. The first belonged to Luigi, brother of Mario. He was the god of Earthquakes, Storms and Horses and ruled the sea. The second belonged to Pit, son of Mario and the messenger of the gods. He was the god of Traveling. The third belonged to Dedede, son of Mario. He was the god of Wine. The fourth belonged to Falcon, son of Mario and Peach. He was the god of War. The fifth belonged to Sonic, son of Mario and twin brother of Sonia. He was the god of Archery, Music and the Sun. The sixth belonged to Snake, son of Mario and Peach and husband of Zero Suit Samus. He was the god of Fire and Forges.

The gods formed a circle in the center of the room as they watched Arn sentence her child and grandchild to death. Mario let out an angry sigh as he walked back to his throne and sat down. The entire room was silent for a few moments.

"Brother," Mario said at last, motioning to Luigi, "Bring Medila and her child to a safe and peaceful shore."

"It will be done," Luigi said as he closed his eyes and focused on creating a current to an island where Medila and her child could live in peace.

"It is done, brother," Luigi later said

"Thank you, Lord Luigi," Mario said, allowing a smile of relief to appear on his face.

"What is your judgment, Lord Mario?" Pit asked

"Arn and his followers must be punished," Mario said, his smile disappearing, "And it shall be the very one he ordered upon his daughter and grandson."

The room was then torn in two. Luigi, Peach, Falcon, Sonia, and Snake were all in agreement with Mario, while Pauline, Pit, Dedede, Samus, Sonic, and Zero Suit Samus were all against his plan. Luigi argued that Arn's crime was unforgivable and that he had to be punished quickly and severely. Pauline argued that Arn had always been faithful to the gods of Final Destination in the past, and had dedicated too many temples and statues to Mario to be ignored. But the gods on Mario's side who had not presented the argument had more personal reasons for taking their sides. Peach believed that it was the duty of a wife to be supportive of her husband. Falcon was sadistic, and would get off on seeing Arn and his soldiers slaughtered. Sonia hated men, and seeing men attempt to murder an innocent woman was enough for her to take Mario's side. Snake was the only exception.

After a long debate, Mario slammed his fist on his throne, sending off the sound of thunder in the throne room.

"Enough!" He yelled, "My judgment is final! Arn and his followers will be punished as fore mentioned!"

None dared to speak out against Mario.

"Pit," Mario said, calming down, "Go to Calatia. Tell all the people in the city that they must leave the city within 3 days, as Calatia will be destroyed afterwards, and their king with it."

"It will be done," Pit said as he left.

"I shall see to it that Arn and his soldiers do not reach Calatia until then," Mario said.

"And what shall happen in 3 days?" Samus asked.

"I shall say when that day comes," Mario answered.

"But, would it not be easier to simply strike down Arn now?"

"Yes, but I wish for Arn to see his kingdom fall with him," Mario said, and that was all he would say of the matter.

**3 days later…**

"It is time," Mario said. The other gods listened anxiously for Mario's sentence.

"Luigi," Mario said, "Wait until Arn and his followers enter the city."

"They have just now, Lord Mario," Pit told him.

They breath was then sucked out of the room at what Mario said next…

"Release the Kraken on Calatia!"

AN:Well, there you have it. I put a lot of effort into this so I hoped you liked it. Don't be afraid to give me criticisms though. Just to let you know, I will be making this as more of my own personal take on the story rather than basing it on either version.

I decided to include Zero Suit Samus as a different character from Samus. This was done for a reason. It may not be a major one as far as the story is concerned, but it's still a reason. And my biggest question is: Why not? Also, for those who do not know, Pauline was the damsel in distress from Donkey Kong, and you can probably find her picture on Google images. Also, Sonia is Sonic's sister from the series "Sonic Underground". They were triplets in that show, with a brother named Manic. One more thing: Arn and Medila were the names of Link's Parents in the Valiant Comics. I'll try not to include so many lesser known characters in the future. See ya!

UPDATE: I decided to take the request that I change the location names to some from Nintendo. Calatia was the country Link came from in the Valiant Comics. Also, sorry if I missed any changes.


	2. The Fall of Calatia

Deep under the sea, Luigi approached the cell of the Kraken. The kraken himself was chained by the golden chains of Final Destination to ensure that he would forever remain under the control of the gods during the rare occasions that he was released. Luigi drew a deep breath (which may be considered odd since he was underwater) and began to open the gate.

Meanwhile, in Calatia, Arn and his men wandered through the deserted streets, baffled by the lack of people. There seemed to be no life anywhere except for them. Suddenly, the ground began to shake and a statue of Arn came loose and nearly crushed Arn himself.

Arn and his men ran onto a nearby balcony overlooking the sea. The city continued to shake as a disturbance in the water appeared. A bubbling sensation had started, and was growing rapidly. Then, tentacles appeared out of the sea. It was followed by a back, to which the tentacles were connected. A head then rose, followed by a roar.

"By the gods," Arn's general let out in shock and terror. The monster then came close to then soldiers who were frozen in fear. Grabbing the balcony with his scaly hands, the Kraken ripped it from the side of the building and threw it, along with the soldiers, out to sea.

Coming above the water, Arn and his soldiers immediately swam for shore as the Kraken approached them. It then swooped down its hand, sending a soldier out further. He repeated this twice and sent two more out further. On the swim back, one soldier who was running out of energy grabbed the foot of another, dooming them both to drown along with the other three.

As Arn, his general and his 15 remaining soldiers approached the shore, they immediately ran into the city, hoping to hide there from the Kraken, who was high on their heels. One was too slow, and was picked up by the monster, who proceeded to crush him.

As the 16 who remained ran into the city, the Kraken turned around at an open wall they soldiers were running towards, exposing them to his tentacles, which lashed out at them. As they turned to run away, one tripped and was pulled out by the tentacles to his doom.

Arn and the 14 others who remained ran through the now flooding city. Dodging falling debris, one soldier was killed by a falling column. When they approached a sewer vent, the water burst through and caught another in its jet stream. While approaching the gates of a temple water burst through as well, taking another 2 with it. 2 more were crushed by debris before Arn, his general and the 7 remaining soldiers reached high land.

As they ran up stairs to the highest point in the city, the kraken stood up to where the stairs ended, holding debris. He then proceeded to hurl it at Arn and his men. They tried to avoid it and look for cover, but one was crushed before the jumped onto a drainage line. This did not stop the kraken however, who continued to hurl debris at the men. In one case, he killed three birds with one stone. One piece of debris crushed one, sent another flying off, and one more hanging, eventually slipping to his doom. Shortly before, however, the kraken hit another soldier.

Arn, his general, and the two who were left, jumped back onto the stairway once it ran past the kraken and ran like crazy. The kraken swooped his hand up, destroying the part of the stairway Arn and the others were on. Only Arn managed to jump onto the next part and continued to run. His general and the two others slid down the rocky side, eventually landing in a ditch.

One of them attempted to climb out, but the Kraken's tentacles burst through the wall, grabbing him and pulling him out, before going after the general and the other soldier. The general swung his sword at them, and even managed to cut one, but they grabbed him by his arms and legs and pulled him out. As the last soldier attempted to hold one off, another snuck up behind him and grabbed him.

Arn continued to run up as he reached a pole at the top of his palace. After climbing up to the top, he watched in horror as his kingdom fell with its capital. Water was flooding up to 50 feet, and everything above that height was being crushed by the Kraken.

Mario watched from above and decided to finish Arn off himself. Producing a lightning bolt, he threw it at the king. Seconds later, Arn's dead body fell back to the receding waters, as the Kraken left, leaving the destruction of Calatia in his departure.

I'll admit, this chapter's one I'm not so proud of. I just couldn't think of a way to properly write down what was going on in my head. Well, see ya!

UPDATE: Again, sorry if I missed any changes.


	3. The New Beggining

**3 days earlier…**

The coffin floated in the sea, the only thing visible for miles, if anyone could see.

Medila had given up trying to scream for help long ago. Now she could only cradle her infant son in her arms. The two floated for what seemed like an eternity, waiting for fate to end their suffering. Her eyes were dry of tears, and she looked as if she had been worn out by suffering.

Meanwhile, a fisher was sailing alone on the sea. He had gotten a net full of fish and was heading back to the Mushroom Kingdom. He was sleeping, when he heard a voice say in a calm, warm tone, in the distance from the sound of it, "Toad…"

Toad immediately woke up and looked in the direction the voice came from. That's when he noticed a coffin in the distance. There seemed to be a woman on top, standing up perfectly balanced despite the coffin rocking back and forth. Even more odd was that she didn't show any effort in keeping balance. She was beautiful, and had a warm smile. She was waving her hand in a beckoning motion.

Toad immediately changed course to head towards the coffin. When he got there, however, the woman was gone.

'That's odd,' Toad thought to himself, 'One moment she's there, I blink and she's gone without a trace!'

He decided to see what was inside the coffin. His guess is that the woman wanted for him to see what was in the coffin, for whatever reason. After bringing it up to the deck through a net, he opened it up. He was astounded at what he saw next. There was a woman and her baby inside. The woman looked up at him, barely conscious and managed to get out the words, "Thank you…"

Toad immediately helped the woman get out of the coffin. He gave her and the baby food and water. She introduced herself as Medila and told him all about what had happened between her and her father.

After it was done, Toad sat back in astonishment.

"I truly can't believe it," Toad said, amazed, "He dared to curse Mario himself?"

"Yes," Medila said.

The two were silent for a while until Medila asked, "Where are we going?"

"To the Mushroom kingdom," Toad said.

"The Mushroom Kingdom…" Medila repeated to herself.

"It's a great place for a new beginning," Toad assured her. That's when he realized.

"A sign from the gods!" He exclaimed.

"I beg your pardon?" Medila asked, confused.

"When I passed by your coffin, I saw a woman standing upon it. But when I reached the coffin, she disappeared. Only the gods could have done such a thing. And after the story you told me, I have no doubt of the connection!"

Medila kept to herself for a while astounded at all that had happened that day. A few hours later, they had reached the shores of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Please wait here," Toad told Medila after they had docked, and then ran off as fast as he could. A little while later, he brought back with him and elderly looking man, with a crown on his head.

"I am King Toadsworth," He introduced himself, "Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Medila."

"Thank you," Medila said as Toadsworth personally led her to her new home.

Once there, Toadsworth left Medila alone with her son.

"Welcome to your new home, Link…" She said as she looked out at the sea.

AN: I know this chapter was kinda short, but I promise the next one will be longer. See ya!


	4. Death and Punishment

On Final Destination, Mario sat back on his throne in satisfaction. His loved one and son were now safe, and Arn and his followers had been punished.

Later, only Dedede, Sonic, Samus and Snake were in the throne room. Dedede asked them, "What was Mario's feud with Arn again?"

"Were you not paying attention?" Samus demanded.

"No, not really,"

Sonic sighed and answered, "Arn received a prophecy about 5 years ago that the birth of the son of his daughter would lead to his downfall. So, he resolved to lock her up, separated from all men. However, Father fell in love with Medila, and flew into her window in the form of an eagle and visited her. He continued to visit her continuously. Then, about 8 months ago, Medila learned that she was pregnant. She managed to keep it secret until she gave birth. Seeing the newborn baby who was to lead to his downfall, Arn immediately ordered her arrest and execution, along with the boy."

Dedede asked, "Didn't the fool realize that he was the son of Mario himself?"

"Of course he did," Samus replied, "That's why he cursed him. But in his vanity, he was blind to the inevitable consequences."

"You turn your back on women for one moment, and then they have an affair with the first god they see…" Snake said bitterly as he walked off.

"What is his source of anger?" Dedede asked, intrigued.

"He has always been bitter ever since he learned of the… relationship between Zero Suit Samus and Falcon," Samus said.

Dedede nodded and stated, "I can imagine that finding your wife in that kind of relationship with your own brother would make near any male bitter."

Many years pass…

Link had grown into a fine young man. He was now in his early to mid twenties. He was strong, skilled with a sword and shield, bow and arrow, and horseback riding.

While training on the beach, a servant ran towards Link.

"Prince Link! Come quick!" He shouted, trying to catch his breath.

"What's wrong?" Link asked urgently.

"It's your mother!" the servant exclaimed as the two ran back to Link's house.

Once there, Link ran into his mother's bedroom, and in an instant saw what he had feared for all too long would happen: His mother was dying. For just over a month now, his mother had been burdened with a terrible disease; one that no healer in the mushroom kingdom could heal. And now, her time to depart from the world of the living had come.

Kneeling beside his mother, Link listened as the whole world seemed to go silent. He thought at first it was a nightmare, but realized it was all too real. His mother was in grave condition, and soon she would be dead. And the sadness which came with it was almost too much for Link to bear. After a few moments, Link heard a weak voice say, "Link…"

Link looked up to see his mother trying to tell him something. He anxiously awaited her last words, trying still to fight off his sadness.

"I need you to do something…"

"Anything mother," Link said. After all she had done for me, Link thought, How could I possibly make it up to her?

"Restore Calatia… Restore your birthright…"

"I will…" Link said. He didn't know how, he didn't know where, but Link would do it. He _had_ to do it. He would not, _could_ _not_, let his mother down.

Medila said nothing more. She let her head fall back, shutting her eyes. Link bowed his head and allowed his sadness to flow freely.

A few months later…

The throne room of Final Destination was filled with excitement. The trial of the fate of Prince Marth was to be decided at long last. Prince Marth was the son of Pauline, now in his mid to late forties. Wario, King of the kingdom of Hyrule died shortly after the birth of his only child, the princess Zelda. Queen Midna had decided to betroth her to the then young Marth, as Midna believed this would gain the Kingdom the favor of Pauline for the rest of Marth's life, hence gaining him the title prince. She was right in her assumption, as the harvest and plant life in Hyrule had never been greater since the engagement.

However, Marth abused his power as a prince. He had committed the crimes of thievery, perjury and even murder. However, not wanting to upset the goddess Pauline, Queen Midna refused to take action. Mario, however, was not so hesitant, and called for a trial among the gods to determine the fate of Marth.

Mario announced, "Fellow gods and goddesses of Final Destination, we have heard the arguments in the defense and prosecution. Now, we shall vote to determine the fate of Marth. Those who vote in favor of Marth!"

Only Pauline raised her hand.

"Those against!"

Everyone other than Pauline, including Mario himself, raised their hands.

"It is decided!" Mario announced, "Marth shall be punished! And punished severely!"

"Brother, what are you going to do?" Pauline begged to know, frightened.

"Marth has only been able to get away with these crimes due to his status. Therefore, Marth shall be reduced to a form lower than that of the poorest peasant. He shall be outcast, and rightfully so. Now, his physical form shall match the wickedness of his character!"

And that was that. Pauline could say nothing in protest of her son's punishment. However she said, "But brother, he is to marry the princess Zelda on the Longest Day!"

"Let the princess look upon him now!" Mario stated as he left the room, along with the other male gods, leaving the goddesses alone.

"No pity…" Pauline said in shock, still trying to cope with what had just happened, "No mercy at all…"

"Pauline…" Peach started, trying to comfort her sister, but Pauline cut her off, saying, "Had it been his own son he would have shown mercy…"

"Pauline, you know that's not true," Sonia insisted defiantly.

"Isn't it!?" Pauline demanded, now shouting and throwing the others off guard. She then regained control of herself and said in a calm, cold voice, "Very well then. As my son suffers, so shall Zelda, and the rest of Hyrule."

Before anyone could protest, Pauline had vanished, no doubt to go visit her son.

"I have a sickening feeling about all this…" Zero Suit Samus said.

AN: Well, I sure hope you enjoyed this! Stay tuned for the second part of SMASH OF THE TITANS! See ya!


	5. The Kingdom of Hyrule

**Part 2: The Curse**

In the Mushroom Kingdom…

It was night and Link was resting on the beach, dressed only in a wrapping around his waist, laying down and looking up at the stars. He figured he should have worn something warmer, considering it was a cold night. But he had a lot on his mind. How was he to go about restoring the kingdom of Calatia? And more importantly, where could he even if he knew how? These questions had plagued him for months now.

While looking up at the moon, Link heard a woman's voice

"Link," the woman said, scaring Link, "Link, son of the gods, you must travel to the Kingdom of Hyrule, across the sea!"

"What are you talking about?" Link asked in confusion, "My parents are both dead!"

The woman replied, "Your mother is, but not your father. Your father is immortal."

"What are you talking about? My father was a fisher who died in a storm at sea!"

"No, Link," the woman persisted, "Your father is a god and can never die!"

Before Link could ask anymore questions, the woman waved her hand and Link blacked out.

When Link woke up, he was staring up at the night sky. He lifted up his head at looked up. It was the same moon, and the stars seemed to be in the same place.

Sighing in relief, Link said, "Thanks the gods it was just a dream."

But, as he lay back, he felt the sand. It was not smooth and piled up like the sand on the beach, but rough and spread out. As he quickly stood up, he looked around. As he listened, he could no longer hear the waves of the ocean. He could hear nothing. There was no wind. There was no sound of life. In fact, there seemed to be no life anywhere.

But where was he? He seemed to be in a theater. To his back were two sets of stairs, in between three sets of stone bleachers. They seemed to go up 12 steps or so. To his front was a stage.

Suddenly, a door behind the stage opened, and a fog came out.

"Who are you?" A large voice yelled out, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm afraid I'm not even sure why I'm here," Link answered.

"What do you mean?" The voice demanded, "Explain yourself!"

"Well… I come from the Mushroom Kingdom. Could you please tell me where I am?"

The man came out. He was wearing a mask. Link couldn't make it out very well, as the man took it off by the time the fog came cleared out. He was a short man, with a round helmet on, with an antenna on the top. He seemed to be wearing some weird jump suit.

"The Mushroom Kingdom, huh?" The man asked, though his voice had been reduced to a far more timid voice, "That's well across the sea, if I'm not mistaken."

"Perhaps I could confirm if I knew where I was," Link said.

"You mean you don't know?" the man asked, "You should come inside. It seems like we have a lot to talk about.

Link followed in. The man led him to a room backstage. There were many boxes of props and costumes, no doubt intended for various plays that were put on in that very theater. The man led him to two chairs near the back and sat down in one.

"So, perhaps we should start with introductions. My name is Olimar. I am a playwright at this very theater. And what is your name, if I may ask?"

"My name is Link. I am a prince from the Mushroom Kingdom."

Gasping, Olimar exclaimed, "Prince Link! Why, it's an honor to be in your presence!"

"You know of me?"

"Why I wrote a play about your birth!"

"My birth?" Link asked in confusion. "You know about my birth?"

"Why, I don't believe there's anyone who has not heard the amazing tale of the birth of Prince Link, the man whose birth from the gods themselves led to the death of over 20 men, including the King of Calatia, and the destruction of the kingdom of Calatia!"

"I believe you're mistaken," Link said, "My father was a fisherman. He wasn't a god!" Link scoffed at the idea that he would ever be born of the gods.

Olimar put his index and middle fingers to his lips and said, "Tell me the story as you've been told."

Link told his version of the story, which said his father was a fisherman, and the jealous Arn sentenced the widow Medila and her child to death. Afterwards, Olimar told the correct version.

Link sat back, speechless. Many things ran through his mind. Before he could sort them out, however, Olimar said, "So tell me, who told you this false version?"

"My mother," Link answered, not realizing why she would tell such a false tale.

"That would explain it," Olimar said.

"How so?"

"Well, obviously she didn't want you to realize your destiny until you were ready,"

Link considered this for a moment and replied, "You certainly seem to understand people, don't you?"

"It's an advantage of being a playwright and hence understanding emotions." Omar replied

Link suddenly remembered his original question, "Where am I exactly?"

"Ah, yes. Well, I'll be blunt. You are in the Kingdom of Hyrule."

Link said, "A woman told me on the beach, 'You must travel to the Kingdom of Hyrule across the sea,' right before I was teleported here."

Olimar thought for a minute and realized, "By the gods!"

"Pardon me?"

"Many strange things have been happening here lately, and you must have been dragged into this as well,"

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Link responded in confusion.

Olimar rubbed his eyes and said, "Well, it is late. We shall discuss this more in the morning."

Olimar walked over to one of the boxes and dug through it. He eventually found a cloak and took it out.

"This should help you keep warm for tonight," Olimar said, handing the cloak to Link, "But feel free to find something else if you need it."

"Thank you," Link said as he was led to a spare bedroom.

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Here's an extra long chapter though! See ya!


	6. Gifts from the Gods

"PAULINE!" Mario roared as he appeared in the throne room of Final Destination, sending thunder throughout the palace.

"Yes, Lord Mario?" Pauline asked calmly as if she had no idea why Mario would be upset. Everyone else looked on anxiously in contrast.

Mario was no longer shouting, but said slowly in an extremely agitated voice, "You… set down my son…half-naked… in a foreign land… with no provisions… no assistance of any kind…and for what reason? Because your own son was punished for his own heinous crimes!"

"I know not what you mean…" Pauline said calmly, playing dumb.

"Don't play me for an imbecile!" Mario shouted, "You honestly think I would not make the connection?"

"And if I did, what would you do about it?" Pauline asked. The breath seemed to be sucked out of the room when Pauline asked this.

For a few minutes, no one said anything. The truth was, Mario didn't know what he would do about it. He thought of the situation during the silence. Link had to restore his kingdom, didn't he? And Hyrule did seem like the perfect place to start. But, given the state of Hyrule, it would be dangerous. Then again, Hyrule needed someone to save it. And who better than a demigod? Especially one that was his son? But, even then, he would need some assistance.

"Pauline, leave us," Mario ordered, having calmed down by now.

After she left, he said, "My son will need tools to fulfill his destiny. I expect each of you shall help,"

"I will not," Peach said whose eyes seemed to be filled with fire at the sound of 'My son'. She then left the room, followed by Mario a few minutes after.

Afterwards, they all left to help Link.

The next morning, Link rose early enough to see the sun to rise. He had a lot on his mind, trying to adjust to how drastically his life had changed in the last 8 hours.

"I see you rise with the sun," Olimar said, interrupting Link's chain of thoughts, "Come with me. I think there's something you'd like to see."

He led Link to a room behind all the other rooms of the theater. It had a roof over it supported by a long row of pillars on either side, but it was open on the sides and at the front. It had a throne at the end, with 6 thrones on either side, all but one containing a statue seated. It had a hearth near the end throne and in it stood a statue of a woman.

"What is it?" Link asked.

"It is a model of the throne room of Final Destination," Olimar said. He then listed who each god was in each throne and what their territory was. He explained why the one throne was empty and that the woman in the hearth was Malon, who previously sat in the throne.

Link looked over and saw another statue in the corner, in between the back wall and a pillar. Link walked over and studied it. The statue had the same cap and overalls as Mario and Luigi. His expression was a dark one, matching the lighting the statue was in. The only other noticeable difference was a T in the center of the cap, like with the M and L in Mario's and Luigi's.

"And who is this?" Link asked.

"That is Timone, god of the underworld," Olimar explained.

"The dark god," Link said.

"That is what he is known as," Olimar replied.

Link marveled at it for a moment before Olimar said, "Link, you should come look at this."

Link took his attention away from the statue and walked over to Olimar.

"What is it?" Link asked.

"I don't remember any of those being there, do you?" He asked, pointing to the statues. On the statues were tools in all of them excluding Mario, Luigi, Malon Peach and Pauline. Link first walked over to Pit's and found a pair of sandals. He picked them up and examined them. They didn't seem like anything special, but he did need footwear, so he put them on. He then walked over to Dedede and found body armor. On it was the images of several grape vines that extended all over. He then walked over to Falcon and saw a shield. On the cover was a falcon swooping in a diving motion. He then walked over to Sonic and found a golden bow. He then walked over to Snake and found a sword. The hilt was gleaming with jewels, and the steel shined brighter than any metal Link had ever seen.

He then walked over to Samus and found a helmet, in the shape of an owl. He then walked over to Sonia and found a quiver. Inside where many silver arrows. He then walked over to Zero Suit Samus and found a dagger. At the end of the hilt was a ring attached.

"What are all these?" Link asked, turning to Olimar.

"Gifts from the gods," Olimar said, as if that were nothing special.

"Link…" Link heard.

"Did you hear that?" Link asked Olimar.

"Link…" The voice repeated.

"It's coming from the shield!" Olimar exclaimed, pointing to the shield at Falcon's statue. Link walked over and picked it up and looked on the back. On the back was the image of the face on Mario's statue: Lord Mario himself.

"Link, these are gifts from the gods… sandals for speed… impenetrable armor… a shield which can block anything…a bow which will allow you to hit any target… and sword that can cut through anything… a helmet which can allow you to turn invisible at will… arrows that can pierce anything… a dagger which will send poison into the victim with the turn of the ring… These will help you on your mission to save Hyrule and restore your birthright… I wish I could explain more to you, but this is something you must accomplish for yourself. Now, my son, go… Find… and fulfill your destiny…"


End file.
